First Impressions
by EscapeFromLife
Summary: Erin Sanders has just move to La Push, she thinks thats bad. Then she meets Seth, and takes an intrest to him, even better, he seems to like her too. SETHXOC Read and Review. HIATUS
1. Green Grass

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, so please read and review.**

**It's a Seth/OC pairing, because I love Seth. Urm, its after Breaking Dawn, I think…anything that isn't accurate or right, tell me, and I'll correct it. So I'm not 100 per cent positive on what happens when you get imprinted on, as I haven't been imprinted on (no matter how much I stalk people who I think look like Seth or Jacob)**

**Erin's POV:**

"Ew." I said as I stepped out of the car.

"It's just grass, Erin." said my Mother.

"I hate grass." I groaned. We had just moved to La Push, a tiny Indian reservation. We moved away from La Push when I was six. For the past ten years, my Mom and I have lived in New York. But when my Grandmother died, Mom inherited her house. So we moved back. I've been here five minutes exactly, and I hate it. It's so…green. La Push is fifthteen miles away from a town called Forks.

"Erin, I know you like New York but I really love it here, so can you just give it a go?" said Mom. I sighed. I don't want to like it here.

"OK, Mom." I said. My mother smiled, and so did I. I liked to make her happy.

"You get first choice of rooms." said Mom. My smile turned into a grin.

"You know me too well." I joked.

The house had three bedrooms, on bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It was weird having stairs. I walked up, they creaked. I went into the first room. It was medium in size. The next was larger, and the last was the smallest but it had the nicest view. Even though I hate grass, and anything green, I had to admit it was pretty. The room was empty apart from a wardrobe and a bed. I got my bag of clothes and unpacked.

I then unpacked my books and favourite possessions. I went downstairs, and saw Mom unpacking in the living room.

"I'm going for a walk, OK?" I said, zipping up my jacket.

"OK, darling." she said.

I found myself wandering aimlessly. And then I found a Beach.

It was crescent shaped, and at least a mile long. It really was beautiful – hardly any green. The water was a dark grey, white capped and slamming into the rocky shore. Islands rose out of the harbour waters with steep cliff sides, reaching to rough peaks crowned with towering firs. The Beach only had a little bit of sand, along the waters edge, instead, the rest of the Beach was covered in smooth stones, thousands of them.

There was a wind coming of the waves.

Maybe La Push wasn't going to be so bad after all. I saw some Driftwood logs, I though about sitting on them, but I continued to walk, and then I decided I would sit on the stones. I just watched the water.

People started to come. I checked my watch, it was only half past three, but I was tired. I walked back, hoping that I wouldn't get lost.

I woke up in the morning, sad because I knew I'd have to go to School. I hate first days; people stare at you like you're an animal at the Zoo. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a brown sweater; I swung a gold belt over my hips. I brushed my red hair into a ponytail. I ate cereal, and then brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror studying my reflection. I took after my Dad in everything but my hair colour and my height. I'm short-ish, pale and athletic. I stuck my tongue out at myself and grabbed my rucksack and walked out of the house. I walked to La Push High.

It wasn't very big. I walked into the Main Office, a woman with brown hair and big dark eyes.

"Yes?" she said.

"I'm Erin Sanders, I'm new." I explained. She smiled welcomingly.

"Welcome." she said, she handed me a timetable and some other slips of multi-coloured paper.

"Thank you." I said. I checked my timetable, History first. I frowned. I hate History; I think they're deliberately trying to make me leave. History, first thing on a Monday morning!

I looked at another piece of paper, thankfully, it was a map.

I was so intrigued by the map; I forgot that other people would be around. I collided with someone, and dropped all my slips of paper.

"Sorry!" I apologised. A boy bent down to help pick them up.

"That's OK." he said, his voice was nice. Sort of husky.

"I should really look where I'm going." I said. I looked at the boy. He had brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. He was tall and gangly and good looking. I accidentally touched his hand, and it was hot. Really hot.

"Thanks." I said. He grinned at me.

"No problem." he said. He grinned again.

"Come on, Seth we're gonna be late!" called one of his friends.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." he said. I watched him leave. I looked like an idiot, staring at him. I turned around, and made my way to History.

I walked into the almost full classroom.

"Sorry I'm late." I said. I've already apologised twice and I've been here five minutes.

"You are?" asked the teacher. She frightened me.

"Erin Sanders." I said, everybody turned to look at me. Great.

"Don't let it happen again, Miss Sanders, sit at the back." he pointed to a table, next to a girl with dark hair and green eyes.

I walked over to her.

"I'm Jenna," she smiled.

"Erin." I say. The teacher walks over and hands me a book.

"Thanks." I say. She gives me a stern look. I look at my hands.

"So where are you from?" asked Jenna.

"Here originally, but I moved to New York when I was six. My Dads from England, though." I say.

"Oh. Why did you move back?" she asks.

"My mom and dad spilt, he moved back to England. I didn't wanna move all the way to England, so I stayed in New York for awhile, but when my Grandma died, my mom inherited her house. So we moved back." I explain.

"Oh right. What have you got next?" she asks.

"Urm…Biology." I say.

"Oh. I've got Spanish." says Jenna.

I listen to the teacher for the rest of the lesson, and then I make my way to Biology.

"How was your first day?" Mom asks as soon as I walk through the door.

"Good. I guess." I say, remembering my encounter with Seth. Why didn't I introduce myself? I am such an idiot.

"Good." Mom says.

"When do you start work?" I ask her. Mom's a Nurse.

"Tomorrow, actually. I spent today unpacking." says Mom.

"Oh right." I say. "Well, I've got homework." I say.

"Have fun." she joked.

"I will." I said sarcastically.

**A/N: I don't know how I'm going to get Seth to tell her, if it was me I would go and say "YOU'VE BEEN IMPRINTED!". Can anyone suggest a less obnoxious way? **


	2. Crap Car

**A/N: This is kind of a filler chapter. It will get more interesting next time. Thanks for the story alerts and review. They are much appreciated. The conversation near the end is based on an actual conversation. It was funnier in real life. **

The next day at school was almost exactly the same as the day before. It wasn't the same because I had different lessons, no History, thankfully. It was the same because everybody stared at me. I have never felt more unwelcome in my life. I was half expecting somebody to jump out and yell, "Stay back, you unwanted beast." this did not happen.

I sat with Jenna and her friends at Lunch. Everybody in the school was so close, they grew up together. It made me miss my friends in New York.

After I had eaten my lunch, I went to find my next classroom. I had been late for almost every lesson previously. Next I had Art. I like Art. It comes naturally to me; I can draw and paint well. Something that I can do.

The Art block was just outside the main building. Until the lesson started, I waited outside. There was another good thing about moving here: I wouldn't choke on pollution fumes if I stayed outside too long, or took too deep a breath. In La Push you could really breathe, like in the country.

"Mom?" I asked when I walked through the front door. I wasn't sure what time she was due to finish work. I knew she started at four. In New York she was forever moaning about unreliable shifts. I don't know what the shifts were like. Hell, I don't even know where the Hospital is.

"Erin, I that you sweetie?" she asks.

"No, it is not Erin; it is Erin's secret, evil, twin brother Corpus, out of the Mental Hospital and out to destroy the Maternal body that gave me away!" I said, and then walked into the sitting room.

"Who else would it be?" I ask.

"A robber?" she suggests.

"Calling you 'Mom'?" I ask.

"Point."

"Anyways, how was work?" I ask.

"Good." she nods.

"Can I borrow your car? I wanna go for a drive." I ask.

"Have you got your permit?" she asks.

"Always." I say.

"Keys are on the counter." she says, and then she turns her attention back to the television.

"Thanks," I said.

La Push is a very small reservation. This is why I drove around it a matter of six times. Until it broke.

It was going fine, until it made a tukka tuk sound, and then a thud sound. I got out the car to check it out. I banged the hood with my hand.

"Your going to work for me, aren't you? If you work, I'll but you a nice new paint job. Come on, you can do it," I encouraged, "Work, come on, you know you want to!"

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." said a male voice behind me. I turned around. I didn't notice who it was.

"I wasn't talking to myself, I was talking to the car." I protested. Right, because that sounds saner.

"Does it speak English?" he asks.

"I never actually thought of that. I'll try French. _'La voiture de travail, le travail!'_" I said.

"I thought Volvos were Swedish?" he said.

"Well, I don't know Swedish." I complained.

"What did you do to it?" he asked.

"I didn't do anything. It just went tukka tuk then thud and then it stopped." I said. Feeling smaller.

"Tukka tuk?" he asks, obviously trying not to laugh.

"Tukka tuk. It doesn't matter, it's not my car." I say.

"Right. I'm Jacob Black by the way." he introduces himself.

"I'm Erin Sanders." I introduce myself.


	3. Horrible Hike

**A/N: Thanks to Melissa00Anne for the idea. Oh. And this one had some…urm...'language'. How vulgar! And Happy Christmas (only a day late)**

**Chapter Three: Hike **

"What are you doing today?" asks Mom.

"Sleeping." I answer. She laughs. "What it _is_ Saturday." I complain.

"Why don't you explore or something?" suggests Mom.

"I did Tuesday." I protest.

"Why not go hiking?" she suggests.

"What are you planning? Why are trying to get me out of the house? And hiking like walking? With grass and trees and mountains?" I quiz her.

"Yes, walking hiking. And I just want you to get to like it here." she says. I laugh this time. Like it here?

I got up from my position on the coach and walked up the stairs, lugging the quilt with me. My laptop was buried in an already deep pile of clothes.

I booted it up, yawning. I should have gone to bed earlier. Earlier than three in the morning, anyway.

I checked my emails. I got one from Sara.

Hey Erin,

What have you been up to? Hope you're getting wet…hope you're having fun? Ha-ha…fun in Washington…not exactly a great film, right? Anyways, with the important stuff: Lily is now going out with Matt…but Matt has been cheating on her with Louise Morgan. Matt denies this, of course…but Rachelle actually saw them kissing! Trouble in paradise? Got to go, sorry, I'm writing this in computer studies, and Mr Thomas is giving me evils!

Lots of love,

Sara

XX

I sighed; getting an email from Sara made me miss her more. I emailed her back, and then went back downstairs to watch TV. How could there be so many channels and so little on. I sighed loudly.

"You could always still…" started Mom.

"Don't even say it." I muttered.

I decided to go for the 'hike'. It wasn't exactly enjoyable. At least the air was nice.

The trees made a shelter over head. It was almost dark.

And then I saw something. It was beautiful, very pale. Its hair was dark its eyes shocked me. Scarlet in colour, and absolutely terrifying. It took me a moment to figure out it was a man. It neared towards me. Every instinct told me to run, but I was frozen to my spot. Fear washed over me. The thing – the man walked behind me. He was so close. Its lips were near to my neck. The first thought into my head was cannibal. And then I thought about an old black and white movie called _Dracula_. Dracula bit the neck of his victims, because Dracula was a Vampire. The third thought in my head was why wouldn't it get it over with? What was it going to do? Kill me? I closed my eyes; I felt something cold brush against my neck. And then the coldness was gone, I opened my eyes. There were three giant wolves in front of me. I wonder how I'm going to die. Were the wolves going to tear me to shreds, or was the other thing going to bite me?

But the thing started to run away…so fast, like a blur. The giant wolves chased after it.

I could finally breathe properly. It was like a huge weight had been lifted of my shoulders.

What were those things? I heard howling in the distance. I could only run now. What if those wolf things came back?

I ran as fast as I could. It was probably in vain, trying to out run wolves how fast could they run?

I was paying so much attention to my thoughts; that I tripped over a rock. I put my hands out in front of my body to protect myself. A searing pain shot through my hand. I glanced at it. Scarlet blood oozed out. The sight made me feel sick. I ignored and got back up.

"Are you OK?" asked Mom as slammed the door.

"Urm…yes." I lied. My mother walked out from the living room.

"What did you do to your hand?" she asked. Ah. I have a problem, how to get past Detective Holmes?

"I tripped." I lie again.

"It looks bad, maybe you'd better get it checked out…I'll drive you to the hospital." she said.

"No." Hospitals mean questions. Questions mean answers. What would be my answer…I met Dracula in the woods and then a pack of giant wolves saved me, so I ran and tripped over a rock and sliced my hand open? Yeah, cause people would believe that.

"It could be infected…and it looks pretty deep, you may need stitches…"

"You're a nurse, do it here!" I demanded. She gave me a glare worthy of Medusa.

"Fine." I muttered.

I waited for the doctor to come. The room was white and smelt like disinfectant. The doctor surprised me. All the doctors I met were old ugly and…old. This man (or god, which seems more appropriate) was none of these things. He was…like a model only something more. Shit. I realised I was staring. I looked down immediately. The floor was interesting.

"Miss Sanders?" he asked. His voice was sort of musical.

"Yeah." I muttered. _Act normal, Erin. _

"I'm Dr Cullen." he introduced himself.

He inspected my hand; his cold touch reminded me of the other things. I banished the thought from my mind.

"You'll need stitches." he told me, this time his tone was confused. I looked at him again. His golden hair, golden eyes. Very pale skin.

He looked confused.

"Lovely." I sighed. It wasn't meant for him to hear, but he seemed to. Damn it.

I didn't look at my hand whilst he was working on it. I couldn't stand the _thought_ of a needle through my skin. He still looked confused, but he was concentrating now, as well.

Eventually he asked the question I was dreading.

"How did you do it?" he asked.

"Urm…" Excuses, excuses. The truth would sound crazy. "I was…urm…hiking, and then there was this rock, and I tripped. That's all." I lied. He nodded. He definitely didn't believe me.

After another five minutes, he was finished.

"Thanks." I say.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" asked Mom.

"What?" I asked. "Oh no…not bad." I muttered.

I wish I had never gone on that stupid, stupid, hike.


	4. Idiotic Ideas

Pain was what woke me up. I sighed and rolled over, but the pain was still too much. I got out of bed, and went to the bathroom cabinet. I searched for some Tynol, and when I found it, I was very thankful. I took one, and then walked downstairs, slowly, and queitly. I looked at the clock, it was only half five. I sighed and lay on the coach. It was cold. I closed my eyes, but the ticking irritated me. Who the hell decided to make clocks tick? I tried to imagine a story in my head. It was something I did when I was a little kid. I would choose a story - a fairytale, normally. And I would imagine it in my head. Eventually I would fall asleep. And hopefully I would have a nice dream about that fairytale. It stopped when I chose The Little Mermaid one night and I dreamt I was being eaten my a shark. The neighbors were terrifyied at my screams. At six the clock chimed. Why did we have such and old fashioned clock? People could be trying to sleep. I got up anyway, and I got dressed. I made sure I had everything for school. And then I left, early. I wasn't planning on going straight there. I went to the beach, first.  
I don't know why. I was drawn there, for an unexplainable, annoying reason. It was cold. No. It was freezing. I looked at my hand. The cut was pretty deep.  
It was criss crossed with another scar that I had. It was from when my friends convinced me to go rock climbing. Apprently, your not supposed to scarpe your hands down the side when getting down. It wasn't my fault. I'm scared of heights. The rain started to pour. It was light at first, but after a few minutes it became heavier, and heavier. It almost felt like hail. I shivered. I was cold. I couldn't be bothered to move. I decided I should go to school - no need to get into trouble. I walked - with great relectunce, to school. I didn't put up my hood. Nor did I walk where there was the slightest bit of shelter. I didn't care. The rain felt nice. Cold, but nice. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go to school. My hand hurt - it could be an omen. Like 'Don't go to school, Erin'. But I did. Like a good girl. I tried to pay attention, but my mind was elsewhere. In the woods, with a vampire. Damn it. It couldn't have been real. No way. Because Vampires didn't exist. And neither did giant wolf protecters. "Erin? Answer the question." whispered Jenna. What was the question. How could of I missed a direct question. I knew that hike was a bad ida from the start.  
OK, so I was in History. So the the question would have to be about the past, right? Urm.  
"Eighteen-forty-three?" I said. Somebody laughed. Hell yeah, I was screwed. It was the first number or date in ths case, that had entered my mind.  
"Nighteen-eighteen." answered somebody else. I wasn't that far of. Only a couple of years...decades. I knew that I was blushing. "Nice." whispered Jenna. I blushed deeper.

After school, which was basically hours of hell, I walked home, again, slowly and in the rain.  
"How was school?" asked Mom. "Fine." I lie. "How is your hand?" she asked. I didn't answer straight away. I hadn't thought about it. I was fixtated on what had happened before the incident. Sort of around eighteen forty three, apperantly. "It's...OK." I say. She smiled warmly. Urh. She must know that I'm not telling her something. Otherwise she wouldn't be being nice. She wants to blackmail me into talking. It's not gonna happen. "I'm going for a walk." I tell her. "Where? It's raining." Well obserevered. "I just need some air, OK?" I muttered. I left the house. Now I feel bad. I walked around in an constant circle. I was trying to figure my story out. Had I hit my head on a rock, as I fell? Was I really just hiking?  
Or had it really been, some kind of mythical creature? I seemed crazy either way.

I slept, only until 1:00AM. Something dragged my out of bed, and forced me to put on a coat and shoes. Something caused me to walke out of the house,  
silent as a ghost. Before I knew what I was doing, I was walking towards where I had seen the thing. And before I knew how to react, I saw a big, wolf like creature...

**A/N: DUN DUN DAAH! Sorry that I haven't updated. My Internet has been playing up like hell, plus I delteted alot of my files (I had a virus on my laptop, and I had to delete some stuff, and put some stuff on a USB. I put the wrong files in each one). I'm sorry if I haven't replied to reviews. I will from now on, (if my internet works). Anyway. I'm in love with the Twilight film! I've seen it six times. LOL. OK...when can I update next.  
Urm...OK. So. I've got a Welsh oral, a Welsh comprehansion, a German oral (it got moved 3 times already. I only remember one word. Vier. It means four. I'll just answer that. Where do you live? Four. HA.) and I've got a Drama assesment (Blood Brothers! I get to run around screaming! Yay)  
And an English presantation and another English test. I've done Maths, History and Science, thank god. I think I've got Art soon. I think they did this on purpose. And I've got a meeting with my band this week. So...maybe Saturday. Or Friday? If my internet works. Haha! I'm already preparing for St Davids Day! I can't wait! It's a day of sitting around watching people make idiots of themselves! YAY! Anyway: I need someones help, as I am not American, I have no idea how the school day works out. Can someone tell me? How many periods? And how long is the school day? Sorry, I don't know. (Last time I came to America I laughed because I didn't have to go to school. Then I nearly got run over by a school bus. Haha. I think that was karma)  
Thank you, please review...BYE!!**


	5. Quick Questions

I was so terrified, I think my heart stopped beating for a second. I closed my eyes, hoping it would disappear. When I re-opened them, it hadn't. They had moved so fast last time. But this time, it hadn't moved at all. It seemed frozen, just like I was. I suddenly decided to run. I ran faster than I knew I could. But I knew the wolf would still be faster. The first place I turned up was at the beach. I was planning on running for home, but I turned up here. The tide was in, but not too close. Then I head a noise from behind me. I knew it would be the wolf. I knew it. I was preparing to run.  
"Don't run." said a voice from behind me. I turned around. Even in the pale moonlight I could tell who it was. Seth. He stood, only in a pair of cut of pants.  
"But..." I started to protest. I cut myself of. If he had came the same way as me, he would have seen it too. But if he hadn't, he wouldn't belive me.  
I didn't even belive me. "Did you see it?" I asked him. He for a second he didn't answer. It was suddenly silent. "See what?" he asked. I could tell he was lying. He wasn't making eye contact.  
"The big wolf thing." I said. His eyebrows raised automatically.  
"I didn't tecnically _see_ it." He said.  
"Then?" I asked. He was silent.  
"You know something, and I know you know something. And you know that I know that you know something about _this!_" I said quickly.  
"Yeah, but do you know what?" he asked. I thought for a second. One crazy, insane thought crossed my mind. But it couldn't be true. Because they just don't exist. But neiher do vampires. And I seen one of those.  
"You didn't see it. Because you were it," I say. I stopped breathing for a second. I was sure Seth stopped to. For a second everything stopped. I felt stupid.  
"Aren't you scared?" he asked.  
"No. Should I be? Do you want me to run away screaming 'cos I will. I don't think the neigbours would be too happy but if that's what you want..." I trialed of.  
"No. I don't want you to do that. But I would have thought..." he said.  
"You must have thought wrong. But can I ask you a question?" I say.  
"Ask me anything." he said.  
"I thought werewolves only came out on a full moon?" I asked. There were only two things that I found strange: One, why was a werewolf out when the moon was not full? And two,  
why was I still alive?  
"That's a myth." he says.  
"And werwolves aren't? And how?" I asked. I didn't get it.  
"It's complicated." He said.  
"I may not know the anwer to every question I come across, but I'm pretty sure I can keep up." I say.  
"There are legends about the Quileute Tribe. We're descended from wolves, and wolves that turn into men. And years ago, we made a treaty with the cold ones, which are the 'nautral enimies' of the wolf..."  
"What was the treaty about? What are _the cold ones_?" I interupted, "Sorry." I apolgize.  
"The cold ones were - are what you call vampires. And the treaty was for them to stay of Quileute land."  
"But when I went hiking..." I started.  
"He wasn't one of the ones we made the treaty with. _They _wouldn't." he said .  
"What happened to the vampire?" I asked. Flinching at the last word. It felt strange cominbg out of my mouth. "You don't have to tell me, if you don't want."  
"We killed him." He said it relcutently.  
"You didn't have to tell me." I said.  
"I wanted to." he said.  
"_Why?_" I asked in disbelief.  
"There are other legends about imprinting. When one of fall in love with someone we imprint. Like love at first sight but stronger." He said.  
"Oh." I choaked out.  
"Are you freaked out yet?" he asked.  
"No. I'm actually glad...because I...I don't know why. Well, at least I know that I wasn't obessed with you or anything." I say.

* * *

**A/N: The truth is out! I'm sorry this is short, and late, etc, etc. Anyway, I didn't go to school cos of the snow today. Yay! I took some ace pictures too. I had to write this chapter three times because I wasn't happy with it. I'm still not. I didn't know where or how to end this chapter. Anyway from now on, we'll get down to buisness_. Finally_. Anyway, my word processer is broke so I don't have spell check.  
Anyway this chapter is dedicated to my Great Aunty Gwenne who is no longer with us, RIP.  
Please Read and Review,  
Ali  
xxXXxx **


	6. Conversing

When I woke up, I was in bed – I was trying to remember in exact detail what had happened the night before. I was confused for a moment, but then it came back – Seth, werewolf, cold-ones, imprint…

Yes, that is what happened. And then I actually thought about the situation – it was funny. I started laughing out loud, uncontrollably. It was so hard to believe, and yet, I believed it one hundred per cent. When I finally stopped laughing, I got out of bed, got dressed, and got ready for school. I was still thinking about it, the reality of it. I felt like I had been sucked into a gothic teen drama. A _bad _gothic teen drama.

My mom wasn't anywhere to be seen, so I just left. I was a little behind time, but I would deal with it. Who cares if I'm a little late?

The teachers, obviously. But when I got there I wasn't late, people were still randomly wandering around.

"Hey." I heard a familiar voice behind me. I turned around.

"Hi." I said, and started laughing again.

"What's so funny?" asked Seth.

"I don't know." I laughed out. "Sorry." I apologized.

"Don't apologize." He said.

"OK." I blushed.

"You blush a lot." He points out.

"I don't." I protest.

"You really do." He tries to convince me.

"Fine I do. But I wish I didn't. It's so obvious. I blush when I lie. I couldn't ever get away with _anything _when I was a kid. I blushed when I was telling the truth. When I was embarrassed or scared." I tell him.

"You weren't blushing last night," he whispers.

"I wasn't scared last night." I whisper back. He grins. I love his smile. It's so happy, it makes me happy.

"OK. Tell me about you." He said.

"Why?" I questioned.

"I want to know." He says.

"Um…what do you want to know?" I ask him. He smiles.

"Everything." He says.

"Fine. I was born here – but I moved to New York when I was young, my dad never liked the small town. When he and my mom got divorced he moved back to England – where he was born. Me and my mom stayed in New York for a bit. But after Gran died and left her the house she took it as a sign to move back." I tell him.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" he asks. I sighed. I hadn't told anyone.

"I did have a little brother, once. Finley. When he was born, he had cancer in two places. In his heart and in his lungs, he was only a baby. One night he got really ill.

The doctors tried their best but he died." I whispered the last part. The worst part. The part that brought tears to my eyes. The death of my baby brother that barely got a chance to live.

"I'm sorry, Erin." said Seth. I didn't say anything because I couldn't. I hadn't told anyone about him – about Finley because if I did it would make it seem too real.

I tried to hold in the tears. But they silently roll down my cheeks anyways.

"Are you crying?" he asked me.

"No." I lie. I try and push the thoughts to the back of my head.

We stop walking, and hug. The feel of his warm skin comforts, it soothes me and stops my tears in their tracks. It feels nice, and right. I don't care who's watching us, because I feel better, I feel comfortable, I feel safe.

"Thanks." I whisper.

"For what?" he asks, confused.

"For being here." I say.

**A/N: Aww…sweet. That was my first try at the cute stuff, so it was probably crap. I'm not one for writing I-love-you-so-much romance. How was it?**

**Sorry it's been so long. Really, really sorry!  
OK – so was thinking…should I do another character's POV? **

**I'm not sure, so I thought I'd ask you! Yes, you in the baseball cap (wouldn't it be funny if someone was actually wearing one?). Anyway – if you think I should write in someone else's POV, then leave a review – saying yes or no, and if yes, who's POV. It can be anyone's. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
